


论杰森的占有欲   Jay's Dick

by banana_ya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jason is literally a tiny tentacle, M/M, Spell Failure, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex, blame the magicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Summary: 杰森在执行外星任务中被咒语击中，这让他变小，仿佛一只手掌大的小触手。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	论杰森的占有欲   Jay's Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jay's Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582684) by [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham). 



“迪基！迪基！迪基！快醒醒-小杰要吃东西！”

迪克呻吟着翻了个身。“再睡会儿，杰。”

“不要！杰要吃东西！迪基，不要不理杰！”

“我没有不理你，”迪克沉默道，打了个呵欠，打开开一只眼睛看着这个在他的脸旁边晃悠的小触手。“真的只是想睡觉而已。昨天晚上的夜巡实在是太累了，还弄出一身伤。”

“迪基明明很好！小杰饿了。”小触手的声音盘旋在他的脑海里。它往前挪了挪，轻轻拍着迪克的鼻子，“起床，迪基。起来，起来，起来！”

迪克笑了出来，伸手从贝壳揪下来这个曾经是自己弟弟的小触手。他拥有杰森，但它的小身体却生气地扭动着。

“把小杰放下来！小杰要生气了！”

迪克最终还是放开了杰森，它花了几秒钟才重新爬回迪克的肩膀。

“迪基很过分。”

“唔，我只是开个玩笑，小杰。”迪克一边说着，一边轻轻敲着触手的小脑袋。

在几天之前，杰森在跨维度任务中被流浪的魔咒击中，变成了现在小虫子模样的生物，只有迪克的手掌长，没有明显的眼睛，嘴巴等明显特征。

他现在看起来就像是一个胖胖的，柔软的水蛭。甚至在三天对准姆把装在罐子里的杰森放到自己面前时，迪克真的是这样以为的。

在他正准备要解剖这个扭动着的外星水蛭时，有声音对准脑海，尖细刺耳，正威胁地喊着“迪基”，破口大骂。提姆在看到迪克和他们的兄弟留下的触手交流的时候（“小杰不是水蛭！小杰是触手！”），以为他真的是疯了。提姆一次又一次试着和杰森交流，但除了杰森在玻璃罐里封闭的以外一无所获。

迪克发现这非常有趣，看起来杰森在他的新模样下词汇量极其有限，而且他只能使用第三人称讲话。

扎塔娜保证，杰森几周内就会变得正常。以及，由于没有人知道是怎样的咒语击中了他，所以现在除了等待以外别无他法。

迪克作为唯一一个可以和杰森正常交流的人，他把杰森带回了布鲁德海文的公寓。

他轻轻推着迪克的下巴，“起来，起来，迪基。”

他甩开毯子，把吵闹着的杰森罩进了毯子下面。迪克站起身来伸了个懒腰，笑着看着杰森。“好了，好了，我现在就起床，”迪克呻吟道。

“迪基很过分！小杰会伤害迪基！现在立马把小杰拿出来！”

“你真的完全是个哭闹的小宝宝。”迪克说。他所说的手在毯子下摸索着，感觉到了小触手。他感觉到杰森缠上了他的手指，并拉着他想要出去。杰森仍然保持着表示生气的红色。

杰森挪动到迪克裸露着的手臂上，然后爬上了肩头，接着爬上了脖子。

然后，响起了响亮的吮吸声。

“迪基太过分了。”杰森再次重复着。然后他在迪克的肩头放松着。

迪克翻了个白眼来到了洗手间。他照了照镜子，看到杰森正满足地地躺在自己的旁边上。他的脖子上有一个便士大小的印记，还有一些在胸口上。

这就是杰森所谓的“伤害迪基”的唯一途径。而事实是，这无法伤害到迪克。这只是在他身上留下了几处痕迹，和吻痕没有什么区别。迪克觉得这很可爱。

“我去洗个澡，”迪克说，“你想自己洗吗？”

“不。小杰会和迪基一起。”

“好的，听你的。但是如果你又掉进排水管，我不会关上水龙头去把你捞出来。”

“那小杰会再次伤害迪基。”

“喔，拜托，你就只是想要标记我。你的占有欲太强了。”

“迪基是小杰的。”

“行，行。”迪克说。他脱了贴身衣物，打开水龙头，等水流热起来。

杰森站起来，突破迪克的胸口向下走去，以某种方式对抗了引力。他掉了下去，落到了迪克早晨的小帐篷上。

“迪基很难受，”杰森说，“想让小杰来照顾它吗？”

“上一次你说来'照顾它'，差点把我给吓死。”

“但是迪基仍然出来了。”

“但是，那只是因为在我克服了被你吞下阴茎这件事时有些热而已。”

“但是仍然感觉很好？”

“是的，但是会给下次来一个警告。”

“小杰现在要吞进迪基的阴茎。”杰森建议道。然后，他的顶部的打开，环住了柱体顶部，吞进了他小小的身体里去。

迪克呻吟出声，头向后仰去，“该死！”

杰森试着挤压柱体，就仿佛他想要吃掉它，杰森慢慢地在柱体上挪动，努力把全部都吞掉进去。但是的确感觉很好。

迪克抵抗住飞机，喘着气，“小杰，嗯-，很舒服。”

“迪基为小杰呻吟。”

迪克发出一阵呻吟，杰森在他周围起伏的时候弯曲了主轴。“小，小杰，该死，要出来了！”

“还不行！迪基忍住！”

“该死，小杰，求你了。”迪克嘟囔道。

“不行，迪基！”杰森用他尖细的声音命令道，“要等小杰说可以。”

“啊，该死，”迪克咒骂道。他昂着头，指甲嵌进手掌避免高潮。

“小杰为什么要允许迪基出来？”杰森问道，听起来仿佛被逗乐了。

“我会给你-给你买你最喜欢的吃的东西，”迪克咬紧牙关，“还有，我们-我们会看，唔，看一整天的电影，所以求你了。”

“迪基会洗小杰吗？”

“会的，会的，我会的！”

“迪基会温柔地对待小杰吗？”

“唔，会的，小杰，我保证，我保证！”

“好的，迪基可以出来了。为了小杰。”

迪克大声叫了出来，喷向杰森的身体。他的朝向变得虚弱，几乎要摔倒。

当他在高潮中跪倒时，杰森慢慢放开了他。

迪克仍然喘息着，好像手去捧起松开了自己的阴茎的杰森。现在杰森因为含满了迪克的精液而变得更胖了。

杰森把自己拉到迪克的手臂上，爬上顶端，又爬上迪克的脖子。然后，他来到迪克的嘴欠前。

杰森再次张开嘴，紧紧锁在迪克的唇上，“张开嘴，迪基。”

迪克张开嘴，意识到自己的精液从杰森的身体来到了自己的嘴里。他尝了尝看，发出声音，有些咸，有些甜。

“很好，迪基。”杰森在迪克的头上严重厉害，并且正以一个怪异的吻锁在迪克的唇上。迪克咽了下去。道。他松开了迪克的嘴唇，重新窝回了迪克的肩头。

“洗澡。吃东西。”

*

早餐是煎饼。

杰森，出于某种原因极度依赖皮肤接触的杰森，把自己缠在迪克的手腕上。当他想要吃东西的时候，就会张开嘴，然后迪克取一小块煎饼，沾上枫糖，杰森吮吸着迪克的指尖吃下去。

喂杰森吃饭是一个漫长的过程，但迪克觉得这非常让人喜欢。

“再来一块，迪基。小杰还想吃。”

“你已经吃掉一整个煎饼了，杰森！”

“我还要！小杰还要吃！”

“你真难养，”迪克说，“天呐，我从未见过比你更难养活的人。你有人类的需求吗？”

“小杰可以解决自己的人类需求。小杰不需要迪基。”

“啊，那我太受伤了。你刚刚是说你在这几周里都不需要我的帮助了吗？”迪克开玩笑道。

“是的。”

迪克微微停顿。他看着手腕上的小触手，就好像一个厚厚的手镯。杰森刚刚变成了墨蓝色的。这表示他很冷静与镇静。所以他并不是在撒谎。

“喔，”迪克说着，拿起一块薄片，，沾取一点点枫糖浆，喂给杰森。他展示给杰森一个大大的微笑，甚至他现在并不感到开心，“但是，只要你需要我永远都在，小翅膀。”

杰森吞下了这块煎饼。他蹭了一点枫糖浆在顶部，那现在是他的脸颊。他没有然后要求更多。“迪基不开心。为什么？”

“嗯？唔，我没有不开心，”迪克回答道，齿间吐出谎言，“我只是感到庆幸你愿意让我帮助你。”

“迪基在撒谎。坏迪基。”杰森说。谢天谢地，他没有压抑下去，“喂小杰更多的煎饼。”

*

“迪基今晚要出门吗？”杰森问，在迪克的T恤下面偷偷看着。

“也许，”迪克回答说，望着自己的衣橱，“对你而言又有什么呢？”

“为什么迪基要出门？小杰想要看电影。”

“嗯，今天晚上我想要找人约一下。”迪克心不在焉下面，拽出一件修身的白衬衫，“我可以播几部电影让你看？”

“小杰不想一个人看电影。小杰想要和迪基一起看。抱着我。”

迪克叹了一口气。“但是我们不能两周里一直抱在一起，”他说，“我的脖子被你的磨蹭弄的很疼。”

“小杰不想让迪基被陌生人抱。”

“行，这已经两周了，杰森。你的占有欲实在是太过了。口交……是很好，但是你不可能让我在剩下的几周里一直以一种单纯发泄的方式度过，不是吗？”

“是的。”

“算我求你了，杰！我不期待你完全理解我的生活，但是我需要被粗暴的对待，被控制着，好吗？如果今晚没被人按在床上我会疯的！”

杰森安静了下来。“你只想要小杰在家等你？”

“是的。”迪克回答，“待在家里，看着电影，扫荡我的零食柜。我需要一些时间去-去生活。”

杰森从窝在迪克肩头的状态掉到了地板上。

迪克倒吸一口气飞快地弯下腰捡起杰森。“你还好吗？受伤了吗？杰，快点，说句话？”

杰森转过身去面对着迪克。他盯着迪克几秒钟。他的颜色从绿色开始慢慢变深，成为悲伤的蓝色。他无精打采地躺在迪克的手上，一动不动。

“不要无视我。”迪克嘲笑道。他把杰森放到镜台上，“我没有错，好吗？不要以为把你放在家变成我内疚。”

“小杰没有想要迪基内疚，”杰森说，平时吵闹的声音现在变得失落，“小杰只是想要迪基陪着小杰。”

“我最多五个小时就回来了，”迪克有些生气，“反正我今晚也要夜巡。”

“杰森回来时会带着别人的味道。”

“我会洗澡，而你会感觉不到有什么不一样的。”

“小杰会知道有什么是不一样的。小杰会感到其他男人曾触碰迪基的皮肤。”

“杰森，”迪克压低声音面对着仍然躺在镜台上，看上去仿佛已经失去了生命的杰森，“我不是你的。你说自己曾说的。几周后，我们会分开，而我们之间不会有任何的改变。你做你的事情，而我做我的。我们什么都不是，杰！即使你将永远是我的小翅膀，我也会永远爱你，但我仍然需要自己的生活，明白吗？”

“我们……什么也不是？”杰森重复道。他蜷缩起来，把已经很小的身体窝得更小。

“我不是这个意思。我只是说，过去两周和下一周，在我们之间发生的所有事，都不会影响到我们真正的关系。”

杰森发出细软的呜咽声，仍然窝得像一个球。

迪克生气地看着他片刻，“你知道吗？好吧，随便了，我不在乎。”他脱掉了现在穿着的衬衫，换上了白色的那件。

他抓起蓝黑色的牛仔夹克披到身上，冲进浴室涂了些眼线，睫毛膏，擦了一点唇膏。他用手抚过头发，快速整理了自己。

接着，他回到了自己的房间，没有在意杰森仍然窝成一团。

他抓起钥匙离开了。

*

他把钥匙扔到柜子上，大步走进厨房，抓起一个巨大的碗和一把大勺子，和他最喜欢的麦片。迪克为自己倒上满满一碗甜味的玉米片，泡上牛奶。接着他抱着自己的夜间零食走到卧室爬上床去。

迪克打开电视，开始接受麦片。

吃到一半（虽然只过过了五分钟），迪克皱着眉头停了下来。

他已经回家将近十五分钟了，但到现在为止杰森甚至都没有来偷看一眼。

他慢慢咀嚼着并环视四周，迪克把碗放到一边，从床上起来。

“杰森？”

没有回应。

迪克打开灯，凝视着自己离开时杰森窝着的地方。可杰森并不在那里。

“该死，”迪克低声咒骂道，“杰森？你在哪里？”

杰森没有回答。迪克开始感到有些恐惧。杰森从未无视他这么久，但他们同时也没有分开过很久。

“杰森！”迪克再次喊到，“该死的你快回答我，小翅膀。”迪克趴到地上搜索了床下，橱柜，还有镜台后面。他仍然没有找到小触手的痕迹。迪克靠在他的房间的墙壁轻轻叹气。“杰……求你快回答我。你还在生气吗？我很抱歉，听到了吗？求你……”

“小杰不生气。小杰难过。”

迪克飞快地站起来，“杰森！你在哪里？”

“小杰躲起来了。”

“躲我？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”迪克问道，重新打起精神开始寻找。但杰森的声音无论如何一直在他的脑海中，使得迪克无法正确判断杰森是在哪里发出声音的。

“声音有一段短暂的暂停，”迪基不想见到小杰。”“迪基让小杰伤心。小杰不想见到迪基。”

“不，不，小杰，我为什么会不想见你？我只是说我需要喘口气。快出来，杰，别这样了。”

“迪基不再喜欢小杰了。”

“不，杰森，我爱你。你知道你在说什么吗？”

“迪基想要小杰离开。”杰森的声音听起来痛苦悲哀，“所以小杰需要离开。”

“我不想要你离开，杰森！我想要你在这里。我保证。我真的……真的想要让你留在这里。”迪克叹一口气。“我知道我在之前说了些伤害你的话，但是……你说的话也伤害了我，一点儿伤害。我不该这么在意的。我很抱歉。”

“小杰也很抱歉。”杰森安静地回答道，“但是小杰还是要离开。”

“不要走，杰。不要再一次离开我，小翅膀。”迪克说，“我今晚……没有和任何人在一起。我没有办法整理好我的思维，因为我的脑海中一直有你听起来无比伤心的声音。”

“小杰毁掉了迪基的夜晚。”

“不，你没有。”迪克坚决认为。“求你了，快点出来？我能拥有你，咱们看一整晚的电影，好吗？我不去夜巡了。”

“蝙蝠会不高兴。”

“去他的，”迪克回答，“我需要一些时间陪着我的小杰。他应该得到爱与拥抱。”

“拥抱？”

“很多很多的拥抱，还有吻，还有零食，”迪克保证道，“但是你得告诉我你在哪儿。”

许久无声。然后，杰森开口，“在排水管里。”

迪克跑进浴室，把手指伸进排水管里。然后他对准了杰森熟悉的有弹性的身体缠上了他的手指。

迪克拉起这个悲伤的，小小的触手，笑着松了口气。“你好，杰鸟。想我了吗？”

杰森在手指里偷偷看着他。他呈现出橡胶似的灰色，脑袋深深垂着。“迪基不生气吗？”

“不，”迪克回答，“我不生你的气。来吧，让我把你洗干净，然后去扫荡零食柜，好吗？”

“好。谢谢你照顾小杰，迪基。你对小杰太好了。”

“我爱你，杰森。对于爱你的人而言，没有比这更棒的事情了。”迪克轻声说。

*

最后一周转瞬即逝。

在那件事后，迪克和杰森很少分开。他们在一起吃饭，一起沐浴，一起做家务，一起入眠，一起睡觉。

思考过后，迪克认为自己可以再禁欲一周，因为一周之后，他又将独自生活。

杰森如果还记得在这三周里发生过些什么，那么他将不不希望与迪克再-杰森会重新变回人类，接着他又将会前往一个无人可以找到的地方进行自己的冒险。有任何瓜葛。但或许他会不记得。

所以迪克要好好利用他尚未离去的时间。

杰森的脏话很性感，甚至他仍然是那一副尖细的外星嗓音，就算他仍然趴在迪克的头上，就算杰森整个时间都在用第三人称说话。

所以迪克竭尽所能享受着这最后的时间。

之后，一切结束了。

他呼唤杰森的名字，期待着，祈祷着一个回应，无论是现实抑或幻觉。

没有回应。

迪克检查了整个公寓。没有杰森的身影，也没有小触手杰森。

他的电话响了，是提姆。

“杰森刚刚变回来了。他什么都不记得了，所以我在给他稍微做下解释。感谢你照看他。我们在做测试看看有没有神什么后续影响。你还好吗？”

迪克硬着头皮在沙发上坐下。他盯着电视机，在过去的三周里，他每天都要和杰森看几部电影。“是的，”他回答道，“只是好奇他去哪儿了。”

提姆笑了。“当然，我猜他离开时是不会跟你说的。你应该很累了。”提姆打了个呵欠，“去睡会儿吧，有什么情况我会告诉你的。”

迪克扯出一个微笑。“我不是最累的那一个，提米。但是谢谢你。拜拜。”迪克没有等提米说再见就挂断了电话。

他躺在床上休息了一整天，却只是凝视着天花板。

入夜，天黑了，迪克撑着身体去夜巡。他毫无感情地穿上制服。

迪克揉起揉手腕。他怀念一起夜巡时，杰森像只手镯一样缠在上面时的温暖。迪克捡起自己的双棍从地上站了起来。紧接着，一把枪抵上了他的太阳穴。

迪克闭上双眼。这个出场令人熟悉。他松懈了下来。

入侵者不耐烦道，“你退步或松懈了，迪基鸟。”杰森笑着，向后退去，迪克慢慢转过身。

迪克点点头，咽了咽口水。“你变回来了。”

“嗯，”杰森道，“失去三个星期的生命感到感到生气，但是提米告诉了我些其他事情。听说我变成了一个三英寸的……小触手？而且只能和你交流？”

迪克浮现出有些苦涩的笑容，“是的。你那时候很可爱。”

杰森嘲笑道，“别，我不可爱。你还有什么事要告诉我吗？威慑呢们我只和你说话？”

迪克耸耸肩膀，“也许是因为你最爱我。”他心猿意马地开着玩笑。

杰森没有回答。他坐到迪克的床上，伸了个懒腰靠到被子上。“唔，不，我不这么认为。所以我们一整天里都在做什么？我变成了一个该死的小触手应该没什么用。”

“你大部分时间都是在和我说话，”迪克说着，凝视着杰森磨蹭着的地方。他在杰森的旁边慢慢坐下，“没什么。”

“没什么？该死，我本来还希望我们去吓唬了别人或者做了些其他什么。没有什么奇怪的事情，是吗？”杰森小心地问。他坐起来盯着迪克。

“嗯……没错。”迪克回答。杰森的腿与手臂不断蹭着他，脸也离自己很近。

“那等会儿见，迪基鸟。夜巡愉快。”接着，杰森从窗户翻出去融入了夜色。

迪克皱起眉头。杰森是否是在故意触碰他的？但是听起来他却不是有意的。这更像是一种……本能的行为。杰森并没有自己在做什么。

迪克的心因希望的重燃而快速跳动。杰森的意识或许忘记了，但他的身体似乎并非如此。

有机会。

而且，他已经超过三周没有被粗暴地对待，没有被压在床上了。

*

_“布鲁斯问道，皱着眉看着扎塔娜。有些事情还是无法解释。”这样的为什么迪克是唯一可以听到杰森声音的人呢？_

_扎塔娜神秘地笑了。“这个魔咒……是个恶作剧。无害却致人无力，所以，仅命定之人得以听闻其哭泣。”_

_“命定？”布鲁斯怀疑地问道，“像是……灵魂伴侣？”_

_“准确肯定，”扎塔娜说，“地球上，存在有灵魂伴侣，但是辨别确认灵魂伴侣的途径，除了内在感受之外别无他法。”_

_“所以你的意思是，杰森和迪克-”_

_“我什么也没有说，布鲁斯。我只是相信这比起'诅咒'更像给你的男孩们的一份礼物。”扎塔娜扎了眨眼，“现在，我可以失陪一下吗？我约了约翰二十分钟里一起喝茶。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 想要领养的朋友请有秩序地排队登记。


End file.
